New Game +
New Game + is a game mode that's unlocked after defeating the final boss on the Version 1.0.4 update or higher. New Game + mode is additive: every additional cycle increases difficulty but also allows you to pick an additional item to be available from the start. How to Start New Game +1 After defeating the final boss, return to the title screen, and select an empty file slot. You will be given two options: New Game or New Game +. * New Game: Begin a normal file. * ★'''New Game +: Begin a New Game + file. Select "★'New Game +", choose an item from the provided list, name your ninja, and begin your adventure on New Game +1. Time Shards do not carry over between New Game and New Game +1, but Time Shards do carry over from New Game +1 and onward. New Game +2 and Higher If you successfully defeat the final boss on a New Game + file, you can increase the difficultly level to the next level. Return to the title screen, select your NG + file, and you will be given two options: Continue or '★'New Cycle. * Continue: Return to your normal game progress in your NG + file. * '★'New Cycle: Move on to the next cycle, increasing your NG + file by 1. Select "'★'''New Cycle," choose an item from the provided list, and begin your adventure on the next difficulty level. Basics At the beginning of each New Game + cycle, you select one item from a list of provided items. This item gets permanently added to your inventory, and it's represented by a yellow border in your inventory. Also with each cycle, the enemies/obstacles deal more damage, the boss health increases, and Quarble requires a higher fee for revival. Quarble requires a set upfront number of Time Shards upon your death or he won't revive you. If you don't have enough, the Time Shard counter in the upper-right will appear in red text instead of white. If you die without enough Time Shards, you will receive a Game Over, which sends you to back to the beginning of New Game +1. In the beginning of the game in Ninja Village, Quarble will appear as an NPC. If you speak to him, he'll let you know your current New Game + cycle, the amount of increased damage, the amount of increased boss health, and the current revival fee. New Game +1 You start off with Climbing Claws, Wingsuit, Rope Dart, Magic Seashell, and Astral Tea Leaves. Plus, you start off with any upgrades you've purchased from the shop. And, the Windmill Shuriken will be in the treasure chest at the shop if you've unlocked it. New Game +2 and Higher Same deal as New Game +1, but Quarble's dialogue changes from "Sorry, you can't afford me" to "And just like that, it's back to New Game +1" if you get a Game Over. Item Pools First Pool (New Game +1 → New Game +8) * Ordinary Wax Candle * Power Thistle * Ruxxtin's Amulet * Lightfoot Tabi * Magic Firefly (requires Ordinary Wax Candle) * Sun and Moon Crests (requires Lightfoot Tabi) * All Phobekins (requires Ruxxtin's Amulet and Lightfoot Tabi) * Demon Crown (requires All Phobekins) Second Pool (New Game +9 → New Game +14) * Key of Hope * Key of Chaos * Key of Courage * Key of Love * Key of Strength * Key of Symbiosis Scaling You can continue completing new cycles over and over again, the difficulty increasing each time. New Game + and its stats continuously increases until infinity, but your inventory maxes out by New Game +14. Boss Health Formula Boss Bonus HP: 5 + (NG +X - 1) * 3 Revive Cost Formula Trivia * The developers' highest New Game + record is New Game +7. They reached New Game +7 but were unable to defeat the final boss. * Butterfly Matriarch's sonar beam does 0 damage on a regular New Game but does 1 damage on New Game +1 and continues to scale for further NG + cycles. If the player has purchased the "Path of resilience" shop upgrade, then the Butterfly Matriarch's sonar beam does 7 damage on New Game +8, making it the only hit that Ninja can survive at that difficulty. * In New Game +, the health of certain body parts of certain bosses do not scale. ** Emerald Golem's core remains 8 HP. ** Emerald Golem's final phase, his wisp form, remains 8 HP. ** Clockwork Concierge's heart remains 45 HP. fr:Nouvelles partie + pt-br:Novo Jogo + ru:Новая игра + Category:The Messenger